


A Lesson in Tea and Teasing

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just moved into the batcave. Dean learns that Cas loves tea and Cas learns how to tease Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Tea and Teasing

After a few days of Cas living in the bunker with Dean and Sam, Dean learns that Cas loves tea. The morning after Cas arrives, Dean makes him a cup of Earl Grey. It’s not anything special, it’s the only kind of tea they have. Cas looks curiously at the cup when Dean hands it to him, sniffs the contents and then takes a careful sip of the steaming liquid. He pulls away, narrowing his eyes, swallowing slowly.

“It’s very good, Dean. I like this beverage,” Cas said smiling at Dean, who turned and grinned at Sam.

“Good,” Dean said, taking a sip of his cup of coffee. At least now he knew something Cas liked, because the dude was so hard to figure out sometimes.

The next morning before Sam woke up, Dean padded down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Cas. He honestly had no idea why he was doing this, but it was almost instinctual. After making sure the tea was properly brewed, he carried the hot mug up the stairs and rapped gently on Cas’s door.

 “Hey, you awake?” He whispered loudly. There was a bit of shuffling from behind the door then the lock clicked and the door opened revealing a very disheveled looking Castiel. His hair was sticking up everywhere, Dean’s Rolling Stones t- shirt was twisted around his waist, and Dean’s sweatpants hung low and loosely on his hips, showing a bit of his hipbones.

“Hello Dean,” He said, his voice deep and scratchy from sleeping. Dean forgot what he was about to say, his eyes were drawn to the outline of Cas’s hips, how smooth his skin looked, what Cas’s voice would sound like saying his name over and over again…

“I… uh made some tea for you, ya know if you want it,” He said stuttering a bit, mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts. What the hell?

Cas tilted his head to the side curiously, Dean was acting funny.

“Yes, thank you. Would you like to come in?” Cas asked, taking the mug from Dean’s hands and gesturing to the inside of his room with his free hand. Dean resisted the urge to laugh at how formal Cas was being, considering how he looked right now.

“Sure,” Dean answered, smiling and following Cas into the room, shutting the door behind him.

This was the first time Dean had been inside Cas’s room since the angel had moved in. Cas’s room was simple to say the least. He didn’t have anything really, so there wasn’t much to look at. His bed was neatly made, almost perfect, a small wooden nightstand next to it with a white, classic looking lamp. A small desk was on the right side of the room, nothing on it, the chair pushed in and Cas’s black dress shoes lined up underneath the chair. His closet was open, revealing his only other clothes than the articles on his body, the trenchcoat and white shirt, with the blue tie still tied around the collar. Dean smiled when he saw the coat. It was weird to see Cas in normal clothes, his tax accountant getup would always be Dean’s favorite. However, he was enjoying how Cas looked right now. Dean turned his eyes back to Cas who was watching him anxiously, as if he was waiting for approval.

“Looks good, Cas,” Dean said with a wink at him. Cas’s eyes lit up and the hint of a smile appeared on his face.

“Thank you, Dean. I am glad you think so,” Cas said seriously, gazing at Dean for a minute before returning to drinking his tea.

There was silence and Dean watched him. For anyone else this would be extremely awkward, but this was Cas so… Dean could do that. I mean the dude friggin’ watched him while he was sleeping! This staring was perfectly innocent or so Dean thought until a drop of tea slide down the side of the mug. Cas narrowed his eyes, observing the drop then slowly licked up the side of the mug in a way that Dean shouldn’t have perceived as sexual, but damn it sure as hell was. Dean subconsciously licked his lips, thankfully Cas didn’t notice, he merely continued sipping his tea. When a drop slide down again and Cas licked it up even slower than the first time, Dean swore he was doing it on purpose. He wanted to tear his eyes away from Cas’s lips but he couldn’t.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Cas asked looking him curiously, placing the mug on his leg. Dean blinked, still staring and answered shakily, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Cas didn’t reply but dashed his tongue across the surface again, then pulled away, his face tinted pink a “innocent” smile on his face.

“You fucker,” Dean said taking the mug out of Cas’s hand, setting it on the floor, grabbing his hips and pushing him back against the mattress, kissing him passionately. Cas moaned beneath him and Dean slide his hands underneath the thin shirt, running his hands up Cas’s sides, loving the feel of Cas’s skin against his own. Dean dropped his mouth to his neck, kissing down to his collarbone biting gently. Cas took in a sharp breath a quiet whimper escaping his mouth.

“That’s for being such a fucking tease,” Dean whispered hot and heavy against his ear and it sent shivers down Cas’s spine. Dean kissed him again before pulling him up from the bed.

“Now get your ass down to breakfast, we’ll continue this conversation later,” He muttered against his lips, squeezing his ass then releasing him and nonchalantly walking out of the room, leaving a very flustered Cas standing there in a daze.


End file.
